


Sick Day

by MissBaudelaire (IWillBeTheEndofYou)



Series: Your Curves And Edges [4]
Category: RPF - Fandom, celebrity - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I call my Mom for advice too, I hate earaches, Tom is a smol cinnaom roll, bath tub, chubby!reader, ear aches, hot water bottles, sick days, snuggles, the author offers no apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeTheEndofYou/pseuds/MissBaudelaire
Summary: The Reader is feeling ill. Tom decides he needs to help.





	Sick Day

“Are you all right, love?” Tom asked, looking concerned. She'd spent the morning looking ornery. It wasn't unusual for her to wake up slightly crabby. Usually he could kiss the scowl off her face, but this morning, she'd just brushed him aside when the alarm went off. She yanked the pillow over her head and muttered something unintelligible.

So Tom had left her be, let her sleep in a bit. When he gently woke her up, he realized she felt sort of hot and dry to the touch. With a frown, Tom had set down the steaming mug of tea on her side of the bed. He reached to press his palm to her forehead, not entirely certain what a fever would feel like.

“I'm just tired.” she muttered, sitting up. There were bags under her eyes, and she was pale as a ghost. But he said nothing, only handed her the tea with a bright grin.

“Come on, lazy bones.” he teased. “Come and have breakfast with me on the balcony.”

“Why?” she muttered, peeling the linens away from her body. She swung her legs over and shivered a bit, taking her tea and shuffling towards the kitchen. Instead of heading to the balcony, where Tom had been prepared to even make her an omelette with cheese and mushrooms, just like she liked. But she headed for the granola bars and pulled on out, slumping on the counter, one ear balanced on her hand.

He didn't comment, just went to eat at the table.

She sat on the couch, her head on a pillow, not really watching the television. She hadn't wanted tea, she hadn't wanted a cuddle, she just wanted to sit there on the couch. Tom played on his phone for awhile, but eventually, he saw her shivering. He noticed the two bright spots of color on her cheeks. And that was when he asked if she was okay.

“My ear hurts.” she whimpered out. Tom set his phone aside and reached out, pressing his palm to her forehead like he remembered his mum doing to him and his brothers. She felt warm under his hand, her skin hot and dry. He caressed his knuckles down her cheek, bending forward to kiss her forehead.

“Is that why you've been such a fuss?” he said with a smile, hoping she'd know he was teasing. She just looked at him with wide, wet eyes. He opened his arms, and she wormed into him, her ear pressed against his heart.  
“I'm sorry you're sick, angel.”

She just snuffled and tried to burrow farther into him. One hand rested on his abdomen, letting her fingers rub up and down the muscle structure she found there. He stroked the back of her hair with one hand for a moment before reaching for his phone and then fiddling open the blanket on the back of the couch. He covered her over and started Googling.

“Looks like we need to get you some ibuprofen.” he muttered. She had dozed into an uneasy sleep, breathing heavily against his chest. He sighed, adjusting to the feeling of her body of her on him. It wasn't super comfortable, and he wanted to adjust his legs. But she looked so peaceful, and he was willing to bet that she hadn't slept well.

So he decided to text the only person he thought he could trust.

His mum.

After a spell, he adjusted her slightly, sliding out of her and putting a pillow under her head. She whined a bit, but seemed to fall back asleep. He crept towards the bathroom and began preparing what his mum had kindly suggested over text.

A while later, he touched her face, bent to press his lips to her forehead. Mum had said that was the best way to check for a fever. Sure enough, she was burning up. He smoothed her hair back, watched her eyes flutter open. 

“Come on, love.”

“Where?” she rasped before swallowing a few times. But she gamely stumbled after him to the bathroom. She stopped dead when she saw he'd drawn her a lovely bath, scented with lavender. She grinned and lifted her arms as he helped her out of her shirt and sleep pants.

“Mum said this would help bring down your fever. She thinks you might have an ear infection.” he knew he was babbling as he helped her step into the tub and lower down. Before she leaned back, he unwound the hair tie from his wrist and swept her hair into a messy bun.  
“We might need to go to the doctor.”

She just hummed, clearly enjoying the feeling of the water on her skin. Tom knelt next to her, chin on arms, arms folded on the edge of the tub. She turned her head lazily, giving him the first smile he'd seen all day. Well, that was at least a relief. He watched her for a moment before reaching for the washcloth and gently beginning to rub her down. He started with her arms, stroking up from her fingertips and going to her shoulders.

She moaned lightly under his ministrations. He washed her chest, under her breasts, careful over her nipples. He lifted one leg slightly out of the water, washed up to the knee. He hesitated between her legs, knowing that scented soap wasn't good for lady bits. So he settled for washing up her thighs as close as he dared.

By then she was practically putty. Malleable and content, she let him carefully move her this way and that. After he'd washed her back, he filled a cup with water and rinsed her with fresh water from the tap.

“Better get out, love. Before you turn into a prune.” she smiled again, and Tom grinned before reaching for the fluffiest towel he could find that he'd already stuck in their dryer.

She leaned against him as he rubbed her dry. A quick forehead kiss had her almost purring, and revealed at least she wasn't burning up now. He let her hair down and walked her to the living room, producing her favorite leggings and his t shirt she liked to sleep in. Pleased, she let him dress her. 

“Sit for just a minute, okay?” he bounded off.

She leaned her head back against the couch, wondering what he was up to now. It had been so long since someone had taken care of her when she was sick. Usually she dry swallowed a few ibuprofen and then went to bed for the rest of the day. Something in her wanted to tell him to leave her alone, that she'd be just fine.

But it was so nice to give in, she thought. And it made him happy, anyway.

Tom reappeared with a mug of hot tea. He coaxed a few swallows into her and then handed her some medicine. She obediently took it and even nibbled a cracker that he offered. Then he sat and put a towel and a hot water bottle in his lap, wrapping the bottle carefully. He patted his knee invitingly.

Gingerly, she laid her sore ear on the bottle, sighing with relief. Her eyes closed again, and she was happy to drift off once more with Tom scratching her scalp and even humming lightly. He was pleased to watch her easy to sleep. Hopefully she'd feel a little better after a rest, would eat the soup he was having delivered, and they could avoid the doctor.

Hopefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Something you'd like to see? Go ahead and drop me a line.


End file.
